Express $0.96$ as a fraction.
Solution: The number $9$ is in the tenths place, so we have nine tenth Nine tenth can be written as $\dfrac{9}{10}$ The number $6$ is in the hundredths place, so we have six hundredth Six hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{90}{100} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{96}{100}$